Louise av Tussarix
*Paul II *Constance VI av Tuss *Xavier III av Tuss Familien de Roifeau *Mademoiselle de Roifeau *Charlotte de Roifeau *Jacques de Roifeau *Constance de Roifeau *Jean de Roifeau |aliases = Bastarden Horeungen }}Louise av Tussarix ''' var prinsesse av Tussarix, og eldste barnet til mademoiselle de Roifeau og keiser Paul I. Louise var allikevel født utenfor ekteskapet, og ble regnet som en bastard. Allikevel, da kronprinsen forsvant fra palasset – og keiserinnen ble myrdet – gjorde Paul I Roifeau gravid med Louise. Det var ikke fastsatt noen lov om arverekkefølge, og Louise ble godtatt som hans arving. Louises fire andre søsken ble derimot vist bort fra hoffet – Paul I ønsket ikke at de skulle komme og tigge om penger, bare fordi at de var kongelige ætlinger. Biografi Temming ''' * Lys Louise var et produkt av lystemmeren Paul I og den ikke-temmende de Roifeau; dette gir en sjanse for at Louise ikke får elementet. '''Tidlig liv Louise var født i 941 med kun ett formål fra keiserens side: å gi ham en arving. En lov etablert av monarkens rådmenn, sa at hvem som helst som kunne bevise at de hadde kongelige aner kunne bli monark av Tussarix. En måtte allikevel bli godkjent av regjerende monark om en skulle bli monark. I et spill for galleriet, ankom mademoiselle de Roifeau palasset og påbropte seg å være moren til keiserens uekte barn. Dette gjorde Louise av kongelig byrd. Keiseren lot som at han foraktet dette, men at han godtok det hele: Louise ble gjort til prinsesse av Tussarix med monarkens samtykke – hvilket var vesentlig for å være neste monark. Louise ble – på lik linje med hennes forgjenger, Paul II – fremvist for hoffet i all sin prakt mens hun ennå var et spedbarn. Seremonien som skulle gi henne navnet, og bekrefte henne som medlem av kongehuset skjedde på Château Valois de Tandor du Tuss. En stormester døpte henne og ga henne navnet Louise Alexandra-Euphemia Theos Kallistrate Tussarix. Etter dåpen ble det nakne barnet holdt frem for hoffet. Hoffliv Som prinsesse av Tussarix, ble Louise lært opp i politikk, appellformene, grunnloven, etikette, forsvar og kontroll av lyset, og krigføring. Som kongelig ble Louise gitt de beste lærerne i Tussarix. Når dette ikke var et tema, kunne Louise omgå sin familie i Lulan – da det var her mademoiselle de Roifeau og keiserens bastarder var gjemt bort. Som en bastard, var Louise offer for de politiske intriger. På et tidspunkt mens hun var ute og red, betalte grev Heros Honorine – en meget fjern slektning av keiseren – en gruppe banditter for å snikmyrde henne. Under angrepet ble bandittene slått tilbake på og flyktet; grev Honorine prøvde å drepe henne med å skjære over strupen hennes med en dolk i all forvirringen, men hun oppdaget ham i tide. Hun forsvarte seg og satte ham ut av spill. Louise arresterte greven og brakte ham tilbake til hoffet. Keiseren av Tussarix statuerte et eksempel ved å halshugge greven med egne hender. Louise ble ikke utsatt for flere angrep i det offentlige, men flere rakket ned på henne i det skjulte – de kalte henne blant annet bastarden ''eller ''horeungen. Maktkupp Etter Louises 30-årsdag, ble hun kontaktet av en mann som kalte seg Philibert. De to planla et kupp for at hun skulle overta farens trone. Han var gammel, og Louise ønsket å sikre sin førsterett før noen andre bastarder ankom slottet og prøvde å rane den fra henne. Philibert og Louise utførte en bloded – å skjære seg i hånden og forsegle løftet med at blodet deres blandet seg – og sverget å styrte den korrupte monarken, samt hans håndlangere; ved å bryte en slik ed skulle man møte den man hadde inngått løftet med til duell. Det tok to år å vise keiser Paul I fra sin verste side. Mens Philibert utførte sitt verk i byen og på landet, spredte Louise rykter om at hennes far begynte å miste besinnelsen; hun fortalte også at han begynte å bli syk. For å kunne la denne teorien holde vann, valgte Louise å bruke sin medsammensvoren til å skaffe seg gift som hun helte i vinen hans. Gradvis svekket dette Paul I permanent: han hadde lettere for å gå ut i raserianfall; monarken fikk også problemer med å gå og haltet. Louise skaffet seg støtte fra blant annet marki Straton Ambale, grev Lykos Nikostratos og madame Michel. Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Kvinner Category:Underverdenen Category:Tussarix Category:Kongelige Category:Huset Tussarix Category:Familien de Roifeau Category:Valois-konspiratører Category:Temmere Category:Bastarder